Talk:Kazuya Aoi/@comment-106.71.14.113-20160329104904/@comment-197.89.84.208-20160401225231
I am sorry if what I say bothers you, honestly, but at the same time I don’t quite get why I can’t discuss something about Freezing which I wish to discuss because I feel it is important. I am forcing no one to discuss this with me, if someone responds to me I’ll respond to them, but I don’t understand why I can’t have this conversation if I want to and someone else wants to as well. If you don’t like it, which is absolutely fine and your prerogative, you can just totally ignore it. But surely I’m permitted to discuss something about Freezing if I wish too? As much as you are allowed to disparage me for it, and please go ahead and do so at your leisure, I will not mind, do I not have a right to have this discussion with anyone willing to have it with me? @Anon1: I’m not sure if I’m explaining myself really poorly but you again seem to not understand what is bothering me. It is not a matter of whether Kazuya ‘will’ steal Elly from André, it is a matter of whether Kazuya ‘can’ steal Elly from André. So repeating ‘Kazuya won’t’ does not in any way deal with or resolve the far greater underlying issue of ‘could Kazuya’ do it. To make this very blunt through a simple metaphor; if I am married to someone but I know that the person I am married to actually loves someone else more than they love me, it does not matter whether or not they actually get together with that person, the fact remains that they love that person more than they love me. That is the situation I fear every single Pandora and Limiter is in regards to Kazuya now. I hope that makes it much clearer. @Tachibana: Firstly, Elizabeth also said, in chapter 200, that Kazuya stole her heart. So please, if we are going by Elizabeth’s own words, explain that to me. In addition, Elizabeth also said that she wants to surrender herself completely to Kazuya and be his absolute slave. If you can explain these two statements to me than I shall consider relevant your statement concerning André. Then, about the what-if situations, are any of them untrue? Is any of what I said incorrect? Is it not simply canonically true that Kazuya could order Elly to eat André alive and she would do so after which he could tell her to be happy about it and forget all about André and she would do it too? Simpler than that could Kazuya not simply order Elly to fall in love with him? Or hate André forever and she would immediately comply in order to please Kazuya? You say they are ridiculous but am I not correct in stating that all of them are canonically now possible? Tachibana I understand this is irritating to you, I’m sorry about that because I know you enjoy this story a lot and so no doubt it is frustrating to have to confront this issue so repeatedly, but at the same time please understand from my side that not a single of my actual deep seated concerns about this story have been answered. I don't want to upset you or have a poor relation with you, really, and I do feel guilty if I hamper your enjoyment of things, but at the same time these are my feelings on the matter, and I think I've adduced good evidence for them as well. That's the part which really depresses me. How can it ever be said that Elly loves André if it is also true that Elly will under Kazuya’s Freezing immediately cease to place any value in her relationship with André? It is also true that Elly has a far stronger emotional reaction to Kazuya than she has ever had with André? Will be willing to kill André for Kazuya? If you can answer these three questions for me satisfactorily, I’ll certainly stop. @Anon2: Tell me to shut the f up, if that’s what you want, you can feel free to do so. However, please don’t misconstrue what I said. I’m not saying any of those situations are bound to happen, they are much to outlandish, my point I am making is that all those hypothetical scenarios are perfectly valid and thus make it now impossible for anyone but Kazuya to experience love. Rather than telling me to shut the f up, which of course you can still feel free to do, I won’t mind, why don’t you then answer this question; if your wife is willing to kill you for a stranger she barely knows, when this stranger comes around displays far more love to them than she will ever display to you and also wishes to be this stranger’s slave, how can you possibly say your wife loves you? @Anon3: Please, please, please tell me what these good points are? I have clearly been too stupid to see them so if you could point them out to me I would greatly, enormously, colossally appreciate it. I don’t think I can express how much I would appreciate it. Honestly if you, or anyone, could just answer me this one question I’d already be ecstatic; How can Elly ever say ‘I love you wholeheartedly’ to André in the same way Satellizer can to Kazuya when we know that Elly has said her heart was ‘stolen’ by Kazuya and desires to ‘surrender herself completely’ to Kazuya. Sorry about the wall of text. If it’s any consolation, which I doubt it will be, I really wish I could stop too, I’ve become depressed and tired beyond measure knowing that Elly will never love André the way she loves Kazuya and that everything Limiters and Pandoras have ever been through is meaningless now since only Kazuya is allowed by the narrative to experience love.